Klaus' Republic of Letters
by mobbs fellow
Summary: We all know Stefan has found Klaus' letters memorial. But there is another chest up in Mikaelsen castle's attic, that just was waiting for discovery. Letters from his siblings, from informants, enemies, and just about anyone involved in the great story that is Niklaus Mikaelson. Warning ! Totally incoherent plot bunny and unchronological timeline. R&R !
1. 1791 - from Elijah

**AN : We all know Stefan has found Klaus' letters memorial. But there is another chest up in Mikaelsen castle's attic, that just was waiting for discovery.**

**Letters to Klaus from his siblings, from his informants, from his enemies, just about anyone involved in the great story that is Niklaus.**

**We as fans might see more of that in the Originals spin-off. But why wait ?**

**Warning ! Totally inconsistent plot-bunny and totally unchronological timeline. Most of them are very short.**

**I'll let Elijah do the honours.**

_Paris, July 15th 1791, _

Dearest brother,

I don't know if this letter will find you where we went our separate ways once again, but I'm giving this a try. I'm sorry for everything that caused you pain. I can not atone for everything at once but if you had to trust anything I'd say, trust this : I will do my best to finally do right by you, brother.

I wish I could say all of this in person, but I found myself quite committed to the march of History. It is all happening now in Paris. I wish I could see you here. I know that until bygones be bygones, I won't ; I still wish you the best in whichever country you're settled.

Just know you're long forgiven, not forgotten, brother.

Always and forever,

Your brother, Elijah


	2. 1808 - Kol

_Madrid, 1808, _

Dear brother,

Don't ask how I got your current address. I just did. I work in mysterious ways like that. Rebekah probably told you I was kicked out of my former regiment in Italy. A real shame, that is for girls there were conveniently accomodating. And the taste ! You can never get enough. I'm staying in the south for a while longer. The small Frenchman's war is wreaking havoc in Spain and the bloodbath is actually everywhere in Europe. I wonder if he knew he was making it all that much easier for us...Well, anyway, Madrid is the place to be right now, brother. What are you doing in Russia ? Not going after Katerina again ? That obsession of yours will one day be the end of you.

I look forward to meeting you by chance – I'll have a feast ready just for the occasion. Speaking of, I'm going hunting.

Your little brother,

Kol


	3. 1601 - Mikael

_London, 1601_

Niklaus,

Or should I write Klaus, as you like to be called now,

I know where you are. This is a fair warning. You barely escaped in Romania. I had you in the palm of my hand, I can do it again and I will.

How do you like London ? Enjoy it, the life and the stage. It's all going down in ashes, as soon as I will it. You can't hide, you can't run, I'll always find you. I have my ways. Do not rest, trust no one. I'm right behind you. You may live longer than I've planned, you may escape time and again, but you'll live in fear, in darkness. As a prey.

Be my prey, son. And you'll find no one cares anymore.

Mikael


	4. 1583 - Friar Andreas

[translated from Latin]

_Rome, 1583,_

My lord Niklaus,

I did receive the file you sent for examination. I had never seen so many ancient documents together. You indeed have quite the collection. This curse is fascinating. I couldn't dig up anything else, even amongst our witchcraft files. It seems you know everything there is to know about this ancient magic. I'm afraid the Church has nothing more to offer. But...

I'm writing this under wraps – I know someone who might be of more assistance. Her name is irrelevant here – I wouldn't commit her to paper – she's living dangerously enough as it is. But were you to write to the monastery of Santa Caterina in Peru, to Sister Maria de los Pajaros, she would know.

I will forever feel honored for the occasion to work on such a collection, which I'm sending you back with regrets. May the Holy Ghost accompany your quest for answers.

With regards,

Friar Andreas Caller

[with the Inquisition seal]

**AN : Friar Andreas works in the Inquisition. I'm imagining Niklaus to be desperate for answers, so desperate that he's willing to go to the clerical power who spends their time judging witches and gathering information...so to speak (and for narrative purposes. :) )**


	5. 1492 - Katerina

_1492_

My lord Niklaus,

When you find this letter, I will have left hours ago.

Please, do not try to find me. I can't grant your wishes. I can't die for you – at least, let me say I'm sorry. Though I'd rather spend my life in hiding than be a part of your schemes. This curse is a protection for the rest of us. You told me you deserved a chance, but who were you trying to convince ? Me or yourself ?

I wish you'd leave this alone. I know you won't.

Come then. Catch me if you can. I dare you.

Katerina Petrova


	6. 1921 - Stefan

_[Note written on the back of a Gloria's card]_

_1921_

Niklaus,

Sorry for not being here tonight. I'm taking Rebekah dancing.

The scene's yours for the night : don't do anything I wouldn't.

Stefan


	7. 1910 - Constance

_Vienna, 1910_

Dearest Klaus,

My most adored and beloved Klaus,

I'm using our backdoor mail system to tell you this - enough thinking. Let my heart speak now. Yes. A thousand times yes. Let's do this. I'm taking you up on your offer. My family will never understand. But I do. And I want it. All of it. You're becoming everything to me. I hardly recognize myself, and my convent is amazed by how changed I am. I feel more than myself and I have you to thank for that. To think that in a few hours, if you keep your word, I may say I have you. I can't wait. Come for me. I'll let you in.

Faithfully yours, with all my love,

Constance


	8. 2010 - Bonnie

_2010_

Klaus,

Do not even think of carrying your plan through. I can stop you. I did it once, I so can do it again. And no one will be able to stop _me_, this time. Not even the bloodline. Enough talking - next time, there will be blood. Mark my words and mind your actions.


	9. 1236 - Bailiff Tigan

_1236, Warwick castle_

To our lord Niklaus, God bless you and your kindred.

There have been rumours of wild creatures roaming our woods since last Easter. The villagers were confident they were just rumours, but within the last moon, people started disappearing here as well. The river doesn't hold them back and the victims are very real. Last night, Kanavan's daughter went missing and we only found what remained of her this morning by the well. Her throat was slit open and she was sliced in two. What kind of animals would do that ? If only the body had been entirely devoured, but it's still there, missing parts, of course, but not as if it had been intended for a meal.  
My lord, I fear we're facing a different kind of attack here. I wouldn't stretch so far as to believe what the old mayor is saying, that we're facing monsters of the nightworld, but I wish for your lordship to give permission to summon the militia to patrol over the land and protect our people. No matter what those animals are, they can't escape a good eye and a brilliant shot.

Mortimer Tigan,  
bailiff.


	10. 2010 ? - Caroline

**AN : Standing in the very fanfictional realm, right now. Words her good heart might have written. Imagine the circumstances you'd like.**

_201.._

Klaus,

I've been delaying this moment for too long. I'm not even sure I'll have the courage to send it. Just in case, here goes nothing. I heard you all those times, I heard you and I believed you. The night you bit me was an eye-opener and the moment you agreed to give Tyler a headstart was defining too. I didn't leave Mystic Falls with him. I stayed to fight. And was I right too ! Silas's here now. Never thought I'd say this, but he is much worse than you ever were. He's not just resentful or hurt, he's...unkind, he thrives on darkness. I understand you now much better than I thought I could. I'm glad I got to know you. You're impressive on so many levels. I believe you can achieve whatever you set your mind to. You're not cursed, Klaus. You don't believe you're still capable of humanity, because you never looked to keep it at any cost. But you can. I know you can. For me or for any other reason, you can. And that's enough, more than enough. All we can ever do is try. Please, don't shy away or whatever it is you do from feeling. Because that's not just human. That's a huge part of being a vampire. Heightened sensations, that's who we are. I always found it funny that vampires could say humans were weak for feeling – we feel a lot more than they do, actually.

Truthfully, I'm honored to know you. I'll never regret any of it. So, thank you. I wish I could have said that standing in front of you, but circumstances bind me to write it instead. I'm sorry, you deserve more. You'll always do.

Caroline

[Under her signed name, a surprisingly good drawing of a hummingbird in flight]


End file.
